Recuerdos del equipo 7: Comienzo
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: POV de Naruto, donde nos describe pequeños hechos que ocurrieron antes de que Sasuke dejara al equipo 7. Inspirado en los opening de Inuyasha al español .
1. El Mundo he de Cambiar

_El mundo he de cambiar_

Encerrado una vez mas en lo que puedo llamar "hogar". Un simple cuarto, frío, solitario… no puedo dejar de preguntarme una y otra vez que fue lo que lo que hice mal, saber porque la gente de la aldea me odia tanto. Veo mi brazo y aun sigue sangrando aquel corte que me hicieron. Duele… pero no tanto como lo que siento en estos momentos. ¿Por qué me dejaron solito? ¿Acaso era un mal niño? Me gustaría saber que fue de mis padres. Iruka-sensei es muy bueno conmigo… pero nunca esta cuando lo necesito... el también me termina dejando… ¿acaso soy un estorbo?

… Quiero irme… ya no quiero que me golpeen… ya no quiero estar mas solo… pero tengo miedo… no puedo dejar el único lugar que he conocido… el viejo también ha sido bueno conmigo… pero no lo soporto… hiere demasiado… esas palabras nunca se borraran de mi mente…

-"¡Largate de nuestra aldea, monstruo!"-

_El mundo he de cambiar_

_Para ir a un lugar ideal_

_En donde no reine el mal_

_Lo haré con decisión_

_Un mundo lleno de esplendor es mi ilusión_

Ahora tengo ocho años y a pesar de que mi situación no ha cambiado, me he resignado a ello. Pero eso no significa que no haré nada para cambiarlo. Es solo que primero necesito entrar en la academia ninja, de ahí será… ¡mi sueño ser el próximo Hokage! Lo pienso y no es tan mala idea. Al mejor ninja de toda la aldea siempre lo admiran y tratan bien… ¡esa es mi mejor opción! Quizás así obtenga algo de cariño… o por lo menos respeto.

Camino a paso torpe por las calles, deseoso de llegar al lugar donde podrían cumplirse todos mis sueños. Mismos que estaban siendo atacados con cada paso que daba. La gente me veía con odio, y yo lo único que podía hacer era sonreír para evitar demostrar lo que realmente sentía, cuanto me afectaba aquella indiferencia. Llegue corriendo a la academia, aislándome de los demás, y sentándome en un columpio que por ahí se encontraba. Veía como iban llegando mas chicos, tomados de la mano de su madre… sentí un poco de envidia pero a la vez dolor. Como desearía estar en la situación de cualquiera de esos niños…

Una vez que el evento de bienvenida hubiera terminado, me acerque de nuevo, esperando poder colarme entre la multitud, y rogando que así nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Mis ojos nunca se despegaron de Iruka-sensei, llegando con el, sabia que ya nada malo me podía pasar, el problema era alcanzarlo. Corrí por todo el edificio, ansioso por hablarle, de no ser porque me tope con alguien, cayendo de espalda. Me levante, sobándome el golpe, cuando vi contra quien había impactado, quede helado.

_Con temor iba mi corazón_

_Sin poder el futuro esperar_

_Sin pensar, ningún aliento me podría animar_

Quede completamente mudo. Aquel imponente hombre me había dado un gran susto. Podía ver la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, y eso para mi solo significaba una cosa. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, o peor aun, confirmar mis sospechas, salí corriendo lo más rápido posible. No había manera alguna en que dejaría que esto me pasara. Pero al ser tan solo un niño, no tardo en darme alcance. Mis pequeñas piernas ya me dolían de tanto esquivar a la gente que tenia enfrente, no sabia que hacer.

-"¡No queremos a un monstruo como tu!"-

-"¡Mi hija no estará cerca de ese engendro!"-

Los insultos, cada vez más crueles y más sonoros, finalmente lograron que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Lo que estuve conteniendo desde que había llegado a la academia, había salido sin más. Me sentía mal, ¿también estaba prohibido que tuviera cualquier tipo de contacto? Podía escuchar nuevos pasos acercarse, seguramente no estarían contentos hasta que me dieran una paliza… otra vez. Adquirí una especie de temor, tanto a la gente, como al hecho de salir al Ichiraku, lugar donde solía comer todo el tiempo.

-"¿Por qué saliste huyendo?"-

Aquella voz. Yo conocía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Sentí una inmensa alegría y levantando la mirada, lo observe detenidamente, negándome al impulso de correr y abrazarlo. Basto con ver mis lágrimas para que comprendiera todo lo que me había pasado. No pudo hacer más que darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Y que de alguna manera agradecía.

-"Vamos, Naruto. No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela"-

-"¿Ya no hay nadie afuera?"- pido con temor.

-"Todo esta arreglado. Ya no hay nada de que preocuparse ¿vale?"-

Asiento con lentitud, y me dejo guiar por los pasillos una vez más. Al llegar al aula noto como todos se callan, y comienzan a verme fijamente. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también se oyen cuchicheos, donde se que el tema de conversación soy yo. Nada alentador. Por los nervios de tener que pasar entre ellos, comienzo a subir las escaleras y para mi mala suerte, tropiezo, cayendo al suelo de cara. Silencio sepulcral. Que pronto fue sustituido por tremendas carcajadas.

-"Esa fue buena"-

-"jajajajajaja… no creo… jajajajaja eso fue genial"-

Quede impresionado, ¿se reían?, pero no sabia decir si era bueno o malo en mi caso. Incluso un pequeño perrito que andaba por ahí, comenzó a ladrar contento y meneando la cola. Iruka-sensei solo veía la escena con molestia. Tal parecía que odiaba que su clase fuera interrumpida. A duras penas encontré un asiento vacío, y sintiéndome de alguna manera mejor al ver que ellos ahora se reían en vez de mirarme con odio.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-

Mire a todos lados, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-"¿Te refieres a mi, datte bayo?"- pedí señalándome con un dedo.

-"Claro, pues que esperabas"-

-"Soy Naruto"-

-"¿Naruto? He escuchado tu nombre de mi padre… oye eres muy gracioso. Por cierto ¿no estas lastimado?"-

-"¿Eso crees?... ¿te preocupe?, daijoubu, estoy bien"- me entro la risa nerviosa.

-"Que bueno. Contigo cerca no será aburrido estar en la academia"-

-"¿Y tu como te llamas?"-

-"Hyuuga Hinata"-

-"Tengo el presentimiento de que nos llevaremos bien"-

Cuando se enteraron de que hablaba todos los días con ella, su padre se presento, reclamando furioso. Yo me entere de mala manera. Me sentí muy mal al verla llorar. Intente acercarme, pero mi sensei me vio antes, y afortunadamente me indico no acercarme hasta que se fuera el señor Hyuuga. Para cuando corrí hacia ellos, preguntando por mi amiga, ella se alejo, en sus ojos podía ver tristeza.

-"¿Por qué se va?"-

-"Naruto… ella se alejo por el bien de ambos"-

-"No entiendo… Hinata-chan es mi amiga"-

-"Lo se…"- parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas –"Pero si los ven juntos de nuevo, Hiashi-sama se molestara en verdad, y podría hacerte mucho daño. Ella solo quiere protegerte porque te aprecia"-

-"Pero… ahora estaré de nuevo solito…"-

-"Nunca has estado solo, Naruto, pero debes buscar otra compañía, por lo menos hasta que se calmen las cosas, no podrás hablar con Hinata"-

Una vez más fui rechazado. Todo indicaba que ella era la única que se había molestado en conocerme. Quizás no era tan genial como me había hecho creer. Al curso seguía entrando gente. Y yo cada vez estaba quedando mas aislado, cosa que no fue inadvertida por mi sensei. Siempre que lo miraba, mis ojos parecían preguntar cuando podría hablar de nuevo con Hinata-chan.

Para distraerme, me salí de la clase ante la mirada de un furioso Iruka-sensei. Aunque no había mucho que reclamarme, podíamos salir a receso inmediatamente yo estaba en el patio. Me dirigí a mi columpio, viendo desde ahí a un grupo de niñas, escuchando atentamente a su instructora. Ahí se encontraba Hinata. Pensé en correr para saludarla, pero lo olvide al ver como una niña rubia se acercaba a ella. Y una tercera se unía al grupo, se veía tímida… igual de temerosa que yo… extrañamente me sentía feliz por eso.

-"¿Podria quedarme con ustedes?..."-

-"Hola… ¿a que tienes miedo?"- pide la ojiblanca.

-"Desde hace rato, esas niñas me están molestando…"- exclama señalando un grupito a su derecha.

-"Y sigue siendo por tu frente ¿o me equivoco?"- pregunta la rubia, molestia evidente.

-"Si… y ya no se que hacer…"-

-"Sakura… no puedes huir toda la vida. Mira, por ahora nos quedaremos las tres juntas, y así, si te molestan yo me encargo de ellas. ¿Te parece?"-

-"Arigatou… Ino-chan"-

_Pero un día te conocí_

_Y encontré motivo para vivir_

_Con tu ternura e ingenuidad_

_Conocí la verdad, brotando en mí un anhelo_

Escuchaba jadeos, pero no ubicaba de donde provenían. Aunque vi como se movían unos arbustos. Armándome de valor, me acerque, espiando cautelosamente como un buen ninja. Lo que encontré, me dejo perplejo. Aquella niña del otro día, no hacia más que proteger su cabeza, estaban agrediéndola como solían hacer conmigo. Tenia que hacer algo, y pronto. Llamar a los profesores no serviría, tardarían demasiado, así que me arriesgue.

-"Oigan, déjenla en paz"-

-"¿Qué quieres, bakemono?"-

"Suéltala, ella no les ha hecho nada"-

La niña me observa con atención. Una mirada esperanzada.

-"No lo retes…"- oí que murmuraba una –"Ese es el niño del que hablan todos los adultos"-

-"A mi no me intimida"-

La mas grande del grupo se acerca de manera amenazadora y yo realmente no sabia como defenderme. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue colocar mis manos frente a mí, evitando que me alcanzara. Ella cayó de espaldas, sorprendida, y cuando me acerque para ver si no le había hecho daño, me miro con horror.

-"¡Ahhh! ¡Me toco! ¡Ese engendro me toco!"-

Sin comprender lo que había pasado, solo las vi correr. Me voltee hacia la niña, quien me veía con una gran sonrisa. Se levanto y limpio el polvo de su ropa.

-"Gracias… por ayudarme…"-

-"No fue nada, datte bayo"- dije rascándome la nuca –"Ni siquiera hice algo"-

-"Has sido muy bueno conmigo. Ah, mi nombre es Sakura"-

Algo me decía que ese nombre me quedaría grabado a fuego en la mente. Sus ojos verdes me veían con detenimiento, como si me estuviera analizando.

-"Yo soy Naruto… te vi el otro día con Hinata-chan"-

-"Yo no veo porque eres peligroso. Me pareces una buena persona"- dice viéndome con interés.

-"¿Eh?..."-

-"¡Ah, Hinata-chan! Ella es muy linda y tierna conmigo, e Ino-chan siempre nos enseña muchas cosas"-

-"Si… Hinata-chan es muy buena, además de agradable"-

-"Naruto…"- parecía recordar algo –"¿Tu eres a quien Hyuuga-sama le prohibió ver?"-

-"Hai…"- baje la cabeza, triste –"Y yo no quiero que tenga problemas"-

-"Eso es muy lindo de tu parte. Por eso te ves simpático. Eres agradable. Si quieres, tu y yo podemos ser amigos también"-

-"¿Lo crees? Hinata-chan pensaba lo mismo"- reaccione a su ultima frase –"¡Claro, eso seria genial, datte bayo!"-

-"Ella es amable con todo el mundo, y veo que escoge bien a sus amigos. Te menciona todo el tiempo, y siempre se pone triste al saber que no puede estar contigo"-

Sus palabras lograron animarme. No me conocía, pero decía que era alguien especial. Y no importaba que me hubieran dicho monstruo una vez mas, no le importo. Hinata-chan no sabe esa parte de mi… no sabe que me ignoran por decirme…

-"Espero verte de nuevo, tengo que irme a clase"-

La veo correr, yo aun sigo sonriendo como un baka real. Pero ahora que sabía su nombre, y había hablado con ella, me sentía feliz sin explicación.

_El mundo he de cambiar_

_Quiero ver que podrá llegar un nuevo amanecer_

_Pues a tu lado se, que mi futuro no es oscuro_

_Cambiare, pues hoy se que lo lograre_

_Junto a mi vas a estar_

_Abre tus alas ven_

_Un mundo donde reine el bien, hay que lograr_

No que realmente me importara, pero también se me hacia tarde. Camino hacia la Academia, completamente feliz. Me sentía diferente, no sabia como explicarlo. Con solo pensar en sus ojos verdes un cosquilleo me atravesaba el cuerpo, era único. Sakura… era igual de bonita que la flor que lleva el mismo nombre, supongo que por eso se lo pusieron. Solo tengo su amistad por ahora, pero le demostrare que puedo ser algo más. Sin saber porque razón, me ha dado un nuevo objetivo en mi vida, o mas bien, la verdadera razón por la cual deseo ser Hokage. Por lo menos algo he aprendido del viejo. Me giro y la veo platicar con las otras niñas. Solo reafirma mi decisión.

-"Prometo que nunca dejare que nada te pase. No volverán a molestarte mientras yo este aquí, datte bayo. Es una promesa de por vida"-

A/N: Eeeeeeeeeto… se que debería estar terminando los fics de Inuyasha pendientes, pero para ser franca, estoy corta de inspiración en ellos, pero en cuanto me vengan ideas, las plasmo y actualizo de inmediato. A lo que iba, ya tiene mucho tiempo que había dejado de escribir, y en esta ocasión, regreso con un fic de Naruto, el primero pero no el ultimo, hay muchos trabajos que tengo pendientes… (**y sigues sin acabar ninguno, mejor retírate**) ejem, como iba diciendo, ya que pienso regresar a la escritura, si todo me sale bien, tendré aproximadamente un mes libre, cosa que aprovechare para subir nuevas historias y terminar las que aun siguen pendientes.

Bueno, este es mi primer trabajo sobre el buen kitsune y espero que sea de su agrado. Juro que ahora si voy a cambiar (**no sabia que te gustaba tan espantosa canción**) eso no te incumbe, ah si, y no olviden dejar sus reviews, según los comentarios, la actualizare con mas rapidez (**eres una tramposa, la historia ya esta casi terminada**) ya que solo continuare si a la mayoría parece gustarle.

Ja ne!


	2. Yo soy

_Yo Soy_

_Los fragmentos habrá que buscar_

_Unidos tú y yo_

_La suerte nos junto_

_Se que los vamos muy pronto a encontrar_

Al haberse integrado el equipo 7, esa felicidad había vuelto. Quien lo diría, me encontraría cerca de ella. No puedo evitar dar un salto de alegría. Varias cosas han pasado, pero créeme que hay cosas que no han cambiado. Pero mi alegría se borra inmediatamente al escuchar al último integrante. ¿De todas las opciones tenia que ser el, datte bayo?, lo único que logro escuchar es tu grito de victoria. A exentas tuyas, miro al pelinegro con rencor.

-"Solo no te metas en mi camino, dobe"-

-"¡¿A quien le llamas dobe, baaaka?!"-

-"¡Naruto!"-

Un golpe por parte de la pelirrosa y comienzo a gemir. A veces olvido que aprendiste a usar esa fuerza descomunal, pero me alegra eso, ya que dejaste de ser humillada. Después de formar todos los equipos, cada uno tomo su camino. Yo había salido de nuevo a mi viejo columpio, no se porque, pero me sentía triste y feliz, datte bayo.

-"Naruto-kun…"-

Escucho su voz y me levanto. Detrás de mi se encontraba mi primera amiga. Me he dado cuenta que desde el año pasado cada vez que me mira, sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa. Y hasta la fecha sigo sin comprenderlo. La miro con cuidado, intentando descifrar su comportamiento. Ella tan solo se pone completamente roja, y ante mi sorpresa, cae desmayada.

-"¡Waaaaahhhh! ¡Hinata!"-

Veo a todos lados con los nervios de punta. Solo a mi me suceden este tipo de cosas.

-"¡Hi… Hinata!! ¡Mezamero!!"- grite desesperadamente mientras la tomo en brazos.

-"Naruto…"- y la chica cayo inconsciente otra vez.

-"¡Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"-

-"¿Pero que has hecho, baka?"- pide alguien acercándose.

-"¿Eh?... yo no hice nada, te juro que ella se desmayo sola"- movía mis manos de manera frenética.

-"Arrrrf"-

-"Je, tienes razón, Akamaru"-

-"¿Qué haces, Kiba?"-

-"La llevare adentro, es obvio que eres una amenaza para ella"-

_El tiempo pasa y te conozco más_

_Ahora se bien lo que buscando estas_

_Y aunque yo busco lo mismo_

_Cada día has ido atrayéndome_

Regresamos de una laboriosa misión, cada uno pensando algo diferente. Pero he de aceptar, que aun estando cansada, para mí, luces bien, datte bayo. Eso demuestra que nuestro esfuerzo no es en vano. Y frunzo el ceño al ver como te acercas con una sonrisa hasta Sasuke. Me negaba a aceptarlo, pero creo que es obvio que es lo que estas esperando recibir de el. Para mi no has dejado de demostrar esa dulzura y pureza que me cautivo en un principio, sin importar que tan agresiva te hayas puesto con el pasar de los años, datte bayo. Otro misterio que sigo sin resolver, es porque cambiaste conmigo. Y he aquí una nueva confesión. Eso me atrajo más a ti, datte bayo. Día a día, he ido observándote, admiro esa voluntad tuya, y no se si es por seguir lastimándome a mi mismo, pero tomo nota de cada reacción tuya cuando hablas con Sasuke… y como te diriges a mi.

En ocasiones tus palabras me hieren, como las que me dijiste el día que te invite a almorzar juntos. Pero yo te hice una promesa, y eso es algo que pienso cumplir, datte bayo. Además de que tu felicidad siempre será primero, eso es algo que termine aprendiendo al verte al lado de mí… mi mejor amigo y rival. Casi podría comparar mi relación con el Uchiha así como tu "amistad" con Ino. Tu sonrisa siempre será mi ideal. Pero algo con lo que siempre contaras, aun cuando tu no estés enterada de ello, es que tendrás mi apoyo incondicional, no importa cuantas veces me golpees por insultar al baka ese, todo lo hago solo para que el vea la hermosa persona que eres y aprenda a valorarte, datte bayo.

Desgraciadamente, entre mas lo hago, mas me doy cuenta del daño que me estoy haciendo. Quererte a mi lado, y saber que estas tan lejos de mí. Pero solo por eso debo garantizar su felicidad, para yo poder llevar una vida tranquila y estable, al saber que te dejo en buenas manos. Hasta no convencerme de que no tengo ninguna oportunidad, seguiré intentando hacerte saber cuanto significas para mi, datte bayo.

_No se que cosas el destino traiga_

_Ni cuando llegue a ser el fin_

_Tal vez un día en tus redes caiga_

_Tú piénsalo pues podría ser así_

La misión en el País de la Ola termino siendo un éxito. Y yo no podía esperar por la siguiente. Y las cosas se habían complicado para mí. Aquel chico había dejado de ser un estorbo para mí, ahora comprendía porque Sakura-chan le quería tanto. Estuvimos en un peligro real, y aun así, el nos protegió, me ayudo a hacerme mas fuerte. Finalmente podía confiar plenamente en el, y dejarle el tesoro mas preciado que tengo.

-"Ya pueden retirarse, yo entregare el reporte a Tsunade-sama"-

El ninja copia desapareció inmediatamente. Caminamos otros minutos juntos, tu ayudándole a caminar. No sabia que emoción demostrar en estos momentos. Indiferencia, enojo… o tristeza. Pero creo que todo el mundo sabe por cual me incline.

-"Vamos, Sasuke. Te acompañare a casa"-

-"No necesito que me cuiden. Ahora suéltame de una vez"-

-"¡Hey! ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle así a Sakura-chan?"-

-"Tu no te metas, dobe"-

-"Sasuke-baka ahora mismo me las pagaras"-

-"¡Yamero, Naruto!"- me gritas furiosa –"¿Seguro estarás bien?"- exclamas cambiando el tono de voz.

-"Hmp"-

Como para afirmarse, se soltó del agarre de Sakura-chan, y se retiro brincando entre los árboles. Le miro partir, aun ofendido por su insulto anterior. Y veo a la chica de mis sueños bajar la cabeza, triste.

-"Ne, Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no vamos al Ichiraku?, no temas, yo invito, datte bayo"-

-"Iie…"- caminas sin voltear a verme –"Estoy cansada, nos veremos después, ¿vale?"-

Asiento decaído, pero lo oculto con mi clásica sonrisa. Sabía que te sentías mal por el rechazo del pelinegro, y preferías estar sola. Respetaba eso, pero deseaba con todo mi corazón que cambiaras de parecer y vinieras a distraerte un rato… que permanecieras conmigo. El que tu te fueras significaba que tendría que regresar a la soledad de mi departamento… yo quería estar contigo, datte bayo.

Sin más, te alejaste caminando, justo en el rumbo contrario al mío. No querías que te siguiera de ninguna manera, y eso me hería realmente. Igualmente, te vi alejarte hasta que te perdieras de mi vista. Sonrío, pensaran que estoy loco, pero cada rechazo es una invitación a mi para no rendirme. Ya lo había dicho, el hecho de que te ayudaría con Sasuke no indica que yo me rendiría contigo, datte bayo.

Es solo un reto mas en mi camino ninja, así como cada obstáculo que se interpone entre mi sueño de ser Hokage y yo, ninguna de mis metas serian fáciles, y eso era lo emocionante. Esas pruebas son las que definen si realmente merecemos lo que anhelamos.

_Pero ahora un reto a vencer esta esperándonos_

_Y sigue uniéndonos_

_Y no podemos la ilusión perder_

Diablos, debo ser un maldito masoquista, pero no me importa, haré hasta lo imposible por ganarme un lugar en tu corazón, datte bayo. Finalmente he cedido ante la cruda realidad. No hay manera alguna en que te deje alejarte de mí. Quiero que estés conmigo, cada uno tendrá su propia lucha. Y, mientras tú no te ganes a Sasuke, yo aun puedo intentar demostrarte que te deseo de corazón.

´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

-"Sakura-chaaaan"-

-"¿Ahora que quieres?"- pides de manera arisca.

-"Eeeto… es que yo…"-

-"¿Daijouka, Naruto?"-

-"Hai, hai, no te preocupes"- miro la tierra, intentando ganar valor –"Yo quería… tu sabes… bueno yo…"-

-"¡Dilo de una vez! ¡Me estas desesperando!"-

-"Es… eso intento… datte bayo"- balbuceo aun negándome a verla, estaba bastante nervioso –"Sakura-chan… tu…"-

Mi frase fue interrumpida en cuanto me digne a verla a los ojos. Los cuales estaban concentrados en cualquier otro punto, menos en mi. Ladee mi cabeza y finalmente comprendí que sucedía. Vi como apretaba su puño, sin duda se encontraba molesta. Lo siguiente que note, fue como se dirigía hacia mí, y que con digna agilidad del ninja que era, logre esquivar por los pelos, pero a cambio impacte mi cabeza contra el duro suelo.

-"Itai… tatataa…iii eso dolió, datte bayo"- los fuertes gritos me hicieron levantarme.

-"¡Ino-cerda!!! ¡¿Qué diablos te crees tomando el brazo de Sasuke-kun así?!"-

-"Solo lo que soy, Sakura-frontuda"- le saca la lengua –"Sasuke-kun merece algo mejor"-

-"¡No! ¡El no se merece a una cerda como tu!"-

-"¡Repite eso!"-

-"¡Con mucho gusto, Ino-cerda!"-

Ambas mujeres ya se encontraban con el puño en alto, lanzando chispas de sus ojos. Mi primer impulso fue reírme, pero sabia que si lo hacia, tendría a esas dos golpeándome hasta morir… la ultima vez que me metí con ambas enojadas termine una semana en el hospital, nada divertido… tte bayo.

Dirigí mi mirada a Sasuke, quien veía con repulsión la escena y después desapareció, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. Ya se encontraban dándose golpes para ver quien saldría con Uchiha esa tarde. Sonrío zorrunamente, quizás es por esta razón que me animo a seguir intentando. Mientras se encuentren Ino y Sasuke, ninguno de los dos podrá obtener lo que uno desee, como resulta irónico ¿ne? Tenía razón, datte bayo. Mientras se tengan obstáculos en el camino, uno siempre luchara con todas sus fuerzas por lo que se desea… aun cuando pueda doler. Me pregunto si debo agradecerles o maldecidles… bueno, a Ino no.

-"Ne, chicas, ¿para que pelear por el baka de Sasuke cuando me tienen a mi?"-

Mal momento, mala frase. Ambas me miran con completo odio. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo completo al verlas aproximarse. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr… correr como nunca en mi vida. Demo, fue demasiado tarde, me quede contemplando el hermoso rostro de Sakura-chan… gran error.

-"¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!!!!"-

Y con el apoyo mutuo de sus puños, me enviaron a volar por la torre del Hokage, pude distinguir a mi "hermano menor", Konohamaru, viéndome con dolor, y a la vez conteniendo una risita. Pero pronto cambio a una expresión de alarma.

-"¡Vuela mas alto, Naruto-niichan! ¡Atrás de ti se encuentra la montaña de los Hokage!"-

Y efectivamente, para cuando me voltee a comprobar sus palabras, quede empotrado de jeta contra las piedras.

_Los fragmentos habrá que buscar_

_Unidos tú y yo_

_La suerte nos junto_

_Se que los vamos muy pronto a encontrar_


	3. Sueño sin Fin

_Sueño sin Fin_

Después de cumplir con el tiempo requerido en el hospital, y claro, una vez que me hubieran desatado (hice varios intentos de escape) finalmente me encontraba de nuevo listo para la acción y las misiones. Corrí hacia el puente donde solíamos reunirnos, no tenía duda alguna de que aun se encontrarían ahí. Estamos hablando de Kakashi-sensei, y el NUNCA ha llegado temprano.

Mis ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Sakura-chan se encontraba completamente sola. Mire a todos lados como un desquiciado, quizás esta seria una trampa. Al asegurarme de que no fuera así, me acerque a ella, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando mi cara, ya arreglada. Los doctores dijeron que había sido un milagro poder reconstruírmela, pero que desgraciadamente no pudieron mejorármela. Cosa que no me hizo gracia.

-"¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?"-

-"Estaba esperándote"-

Mi corazón se detiene, ¿podría ser que finalmente mi espera había dado frutos? Si esto fuera un sueño, prefiero quedarme dormido, así tenga que ser de por vida. La miraba con expectación, simplemente no podía contenerme más, y me acerque a ella. Temblaba de emoción.

-"Sakura-chan…"-

-"Y vaya que te demoraste, tengo que decirte algo muy importante"-

-"Bueno, el golpe no se compuso tan fácil, datte bayo…"-

-"Ah, si, gomen por eso, Naruto"-

-"Iie, nande mo nai, aquí no paso nada"- agite mis manos, por Kami, estaba nervioso. Si ella no hablaba, tendría que hacerlo y yo, y no creía estar listo para ello –"Ne, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?"-

-"Souka… pues veras yo…"-

Tanta tensión me ponía loco… debo tranquilizarme… tranquilizarme…

-"¡Dime de una vez!"-

-"Naruto no baka"- recibí un nuevo golpe, de nuevo en mi cara –"¡Waaaaahh! Eso dolió, Sakura-chan…"-

-"Te lo mereces por baka"-

-"¿Y bien?"- pedí, aun sobándome la cara.

-"Ah, Kakashi-sensei me pidió que te avisara que hoy tenemos el día libre. Y como ya cumplí nos vemos después, Naruto"-

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente. Quede de piedra en cuanto mi cerebro carburo y comprendió la información. Me tire al suelo y me hice una bolita naranja, dándole la espalda a Sakura-chan. Por mis ojos caían grandes cataratas.

-"¿Daijouka?"- pregunta acercándose a mi.

-"Claro, claro… Sakura-chan"- exclame sin mirarla.

-"Si tu dices…"- se encoge de hombros –"¡Se me hace tarde para ver a Sasuke-kun! Matta shita"-

_***_

_En mi vida un diorama_

_Mi ser entero ilumina_

_Y mi futuro se trama_

_Con gran suerte algún día_

_***_

Regrese a mi departamento, parecía un zombie al caminar. La gente me miraba extraño, pero no le prestaba atención alguna. Al encontrarme en la seguridad de mi hogar, y sin que nadie me viera, lance un exagerado suspiro y me deje caer tras cerrar la puerta. Es estúpido el simple hecho de que siquiera pensara en que Sakura-chan me diría algo como aquello, debí imaginármelo, datte bayo. Pero nada mas pensar en que pudiera ser… mi corazón grito de alegría. La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, y apenas comenzaba con mi misión personal.

Me tumbo sobre la cama, meditando mi situación actual. Me preocupaba el hecho de que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera metiendo la pata en algún momento. Cualquier cosa que digo me hace acreedor de un golpe de su parte, datte bayo. Ya no se que pensar. O será el simple hecho de que le molesta mi presencia… no, no, no. Jamás debes menospreciarte, Naruto.

A Sakura-chan siempre le intento demostrar mi lado mas gracioso, el verdadero Naruto… ¿puede ser ese el error? Yo lo único que deseo es verla sonreír todo el tiempo, y que mejor si es por algo que dije o hice… pero siempre que me mira se encuentra molesta. Golpeo mi cara, debo dejar de pensar en tanta estupidez. Si realmente ese fuera el caso, ella habría dejado de hablarme hace mucho tiempo. Ganbatte, Naruto. No debo perder aquella ilusión, quizás algo irreal en mi caso, pero no importa el tiempo que me lleve, algún día confesare mis sentimientos a Sakura-chan, datte bayo.

_***_

_Yo vislumbro una meta_

_Mi sueño siempre me reta_

_Por eso es que mi búsqueda no termina_

_***_

-"Mmmm… Sakura-chan…"-

Así mismo… Sakura-chan… eres tan linda y tierna……………………………………………………… hai, dame mas, mas, ah… vamos, yo se que tu también quieres dármelo… no te hagas del rogar… si… haré todo lo que quieras… pero no te detengas……………………………………………………………………………………… eso estuvo delicioso, datte bayo… ¿podemos repetir?, aun no estoy satisfecho… pero ahora quiero que me dejes compensarte… si, tendré cuidado… ¿estas preparada, Sakura-chan?, porque yo estoy mas que listo para una segunda ronda y aun mas…

-"¿Eh…? ¿Nande…?"-

-"¡Oi, Naruto!!!"-

-"¿Sa… Sakura-chan…?"-

Lo ultimo que puedo recordar, es que un par de ojos negros me veían con malicia.

-"Dobe… se supone que teníamos una misión importante hoy"-

Después caí inconsciente. Vaya que no dejan disfrutar a uno de sus sueños. Tal vez fue mejor que me dejaran noqueado, ahora podía continuar en donde me quede… mmm… Sakura-chan…

-"Ya pedí disculpas"-

-"Pues no es suficiente. Nos dejaste esperando durante tres horas"- ruge la pelirrosa.

-"Dobe"-

-"Demo, Sakura-chan me había dicho que teníamos el día libre"- me defendí ignorando el comentario anterior.

-"¡Eso fue ayer, subnormal!"-

-"¿Ayer?"-

-"Hai, y ya sabias de antemano sobre esta misión. Se nos encargo desde hace tres días. Tendré que sancionarte por tu falta"- afirma Kakashi-sensei.

-"¡Cho… chotto matte!!"- rogué desesperado –"Eso no es justo, datte bayo. Déme una oportunidad, Kakashi-sensei"-

El y yo nos quedamos atrás, yo aun insistiendo en que olvide la situación. Pero note ver una sonrisa de Sasuke… un momento… ¿Sasuke sonriendo?

-"Ya se como puede remediarlo, Kakashi-sensei"-

Deje de respirar, ¿desde cuando el se preocupa por lo que pase por mi?

-"Cuando fui por ti, seguías dormido… ¿pero que era lo que soñabas?"-

-"¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?"- pide del Jounin.

-"Nada, realmente"- menciona metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

-"Estas muy hablador, Sasuke. ¿Alguna razón por la que desees saber su sueño?"-

-"Hai… estabas soñando con Sakura, simplemente tengo curiosidad de saber porque o mas bien… que"-

La aludida solo bajo la cabeza, apenada. Maldito Sasuke… juro que esta me las pagaras. Me puse nervioso al ver como me miraban, Kakashi-sensei me daba mala espina.

-"¿Y que fue eso de 'mmm… Sakura-chan…' eh, dobe?"-

Me sentía morir. No pensé que el hubiera escuchado esa parte… y me di cuenta de que realmente estaba muerto… puesto que Sakura-chan ya se encontraba delante de mi, crujiendo sus nudillos. El ninja copia me miraba divertido.

-"Tan joven y ya pensando así… ¿en que he fallado?"-

-"Ka… Kakashi-sensei… ¿de que esta hablando?"-

-"¡YO TE MATO, NARUTOOOO!!!"-

**-"¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡SHANAROO!"-**

Siguiente escena, me encuentro tirado en el bosque, rogando por poder soportar el dolor. El Jounin se acerca a mí, picándome con una varita cercana, y sin dejar de sostener su pequeño libro. Mis camaradas se alejan, Sasuke mantiene su distancia de mi pequeña y "tierna" flor.

-"¿Será que Sakura ya leyó el libro?..."-

-"Necesito un doctor…"-

_***_

_Donde encuentro la verdad_

_Solo espero un día la oportunidad que vendrá_

_***_

Estas nuevas lesiones por lo menos no exigieron mi hospitalización. Resignado, me encamino hacia la residencia Haruno, le debo una disculpa. Aunque claramente no entiendo porque se molesto tanto conmigo, si no hice nada malo, que yo sepa. Llego hasta donde ella vive, y respiro hondo. Necesitaba de toda mi concentración para no cometer ninguna tontería o empeorar la situación. Toque la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que ella me abriera.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- menciona de manera tajante.

Me paralice al escucharla así. De verdad la había regado.

-"Yo… vengo a disculparme por lo de ayer… créeme que no lo hice con la intención de ofenderte… datte bayo"-

-"Y yo no quiero saber nada de"- la silencio al entregarle el presente que traía –"Naruto…"-

-"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Entiendo que no quieras verme, pero solo quería hacerte saber que me siento mal por lo que hice… no quiero perderte…"-

Al ya no poder mantener mi mirada fija en la suya, di un paso atrás, dispuesto a retirarme. El suave contacto de tu mano sobre mi hombro, me dio una oleada de tranquilidad. Pero sabía que necesitaba dejarle sola.

-"Arigatou, Naruto. Estas flores son hermosas. Creo que yo también fui un poco precipitada, perdóname"-

-"Yo no tengo nada que disculparte. Tu sabes que de cualquier manera, tu estas disculpada por todo de antemano"-

Me dedica una sonrisa, Kami, ahora si me desmayo. Ella casi nunca me sonríe de esa manera, ya puedo decirme afortunado solo por eso. Le sonrió de la misma manera, ahora sabia que no todo estaba perdido, aun podía intentar ganarme el corazón de mi querida Sakura-chan.

_***_

_El futuro pronto nos alcanzara_

_El obstáculo más grande no nos detendrá_

_Porque a todo nos tenemos que enfrentar_

_Pero el mundo nuestro es_

_Y no existe el después_

_Este sueño hay que alcanzar_

_Pues el que es hábil sabe lo que es triunfar_

_***_

Después de ese embarazoso momento de mi vida, todo siguió como de costumbre. Las peleas se hacían mas frecuentes, pero nada que no pudiera controlar frente al baka de Sasuke. Aprendí a su lado, crecí junto con ellos, la vida, llena de sorpresas tanto como agradables como difíciles, pero sabiendo que tendría a tres personas que estarían a mi lado, dispuestas a ayudarme, así como yo lo haría si se dio la necesidad.

Se que con cada día que pasa, este lazo que nos mantiene unidos nos fortalece de varias maneras, datte bayo. Hoy nos hemos tomado la foto que demuestra quienes integran el equipo 7, dejando en claro que estando juntos, no habrá obstáculo que nos detenga, la que demuestra que en ese mismo momento de inmortalizarnos, la promesa que cada uno hizo consigo mismo y con su equipo. Porque somos invencibles estando siempre unidos, datte bayo.

Sumimasen por la demora, este capi ya lo tenia, demo no estaba ya muy segura de publicarlo… en fin, espero les guste porque ya había perdido el hilo de cómo estaba escribiendo este fic u_u saben que cualquier comentario es recibido, de hecho, espero terminar pronto con algunos de los fics que ya tenia para poder publicar los nuevos proyectos que tengo en mente… jeje… ah por cierto, no piensen mal del pobre Naruto, vamos que aquí todavía es un chico inocentón XD usen la sana imaginación para saber que era lo que soñaba nuestro rubio jajaja.

Matta shita!!


	4. Grip

_Grip_

* * *

_***_

_Siete estrellas que dispersas en el cielo azul están_

_Me parecen vigilar y si en algo voy a errar_

_Con su luz a la verdad seguro me guiaran_

_***_

Me dejo caer, ya no podía más. Había estado toda la tarde entrenando, el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, clara señal de que debía regresar a la aldea y comer un poco de ramen. Nada en la vida me hacia mas feliz, bueno si, Sakura-chan. Caminaba por las calles casi desiertas, divisando a lo lejos el lugar de mis sueños.

-Oí, Naruto, ya estabas tardando en aparecerte-

-Oji-san, es que me encontraba entrenando. Un ninja nunca debe dejar de ejercitarse-

-Me parece bien, ¿el de siempre?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Una vez hube acabado con los 10 tazones de ramen que pedí, salí de nuevo a caminar. Ya eran altas horas de la noche, pero yo no deseaba regresar todavía. Me costaba admitirlo, pero mi departamento siempre me daba una inquietante bienvenida. En vez de eso, me encamine de nuevo al bosque, trepando a lo más alto de mi árbol favorito. Se tenia una hermosa vista desde ahí, datte bayo. Nadie sabia como llegar a esta parte del claro, era mi refugio desde niño, y se contemplaba el cielo por completo, un maravilloso paisaje. En numerosas ocasiones he deseado traer a Sakura-chan conmigo, pero entonces el lugar perdería lo que mas me agrada de el. Además de que lo que realmente deseo es que, al momento de traer a la chica que quiero, sea porque finalmente ya estoy con ella, en la manera que más añoro, datte bayo.

Las estrellas representaban cada uno de mis mas grandes deseos, además de que sentía que mi familia me miraba desde allá arriba, aun cuando no los hubiera conocido, me imagino que están ahí, cuidándome… evitando que en cada misión que me ha tocado afrontar, salga realmente herido. Y como todas las noches, les pido que cuiden también a Kakashi-sensei, al idiota de Sasuke, Iruka-sensei, a la aldea en general, y a mi amada Sakura-chan.

_***_

_Este mundo material ahogándonos_

_Impide ver la realidad_

_Hay que descubrir el gran valor de la amistad rodeándonos_

_***_

-Con esto definitivamente haré que Sasuke-kun caiga a mis pies-

-Demo, Ino, el ni siquiera te mira-

-¿Qué intentas insinuar?-

-Nada…-

Vi a la kunoichi salir, radiante de felicidad, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus acompañantes. Shikamaru y Chouji venían cargando todos los paquetes de la chica. Una gotita cae por mi cabeza, a veces me preguntaba de donde sacaban las mujeres tantas cosas, datte bayo.

-Hey, Naruto-

-Oigan, ¿por qué cargan las cosas de Ino?- pregunto acercándome a ellos.

-Tsk, ella es muy problemática cuando se molesta. Es mejor mantenerla con la boca cerrada-

-Esta muy emocionada por buscar un regalo para Sasuke… pero nosotros pagamos el precio. Pero me prometió ir a comer barbacoa si le ayudaba-

-Chouji, debes aprender a pensar con la cabeza, no con el estomago- dice suspirando tristemente.

-Es cierto, también debo comprarle un regalo a Sakura-chan-

-Yo que tu no me acercaba a ella en estos momentos-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-La vimos hace rato, igual que Ino, y otro grupo de mujeres desesperadas por conseguir el mejor presente para Sasuke-

-Todas las mujeres son problemáticas, tal parece que no entienden muchas cosas-

-¿A que te refieres, Shikamaru?- piden ambos chicos.

-Ellas creen que tienen que darnos el regalo mas caro, o, en el caso de Ino, agrégale también morirse de hambre solo por tener el cuerpo con el mismo grosor que una vara. Cuando pedimos todo lo contrario-

-Demo, Shikamaru, con ellas no funciona-

-Nunca dije que todos los hombres, solo la mayoría. ¿Qué preferirías, Chouji? ¿Una comida gratis en tu restaurante favorito o una comida preparada por aquella mujer que aprecias y donde demuestra su cariño dedicando su tiempo en algo especial para ti?-

-Creo entender tu punto… prefiero la segunda opción-

-¿A mi que me recomiendas?-

-Con Sakura… ni idea. Pero debe ser parecida a Ino, solo te puedo desear suerte, me entere del problema que tuviste por soñar con ella, baka- sonríe con malicia.

Ya me estaba alejando de ellos cuando me caí con una piedra. Solo estas cosas me pasan a mí. Me levanto con la poca dignidad que me quedaba y fui a preparar mi presente para mi flor especial. Llegue a mi casa y lo primero que vi, fue a mi querida Gama-chan… si, absolutamente vacía. Me había acabado todo su contenido ayer, en el Ichiraku.

_-Piensa, Naruto, Sakura-chan merece un presente de tu parte…-_

Recorrí mi departamento de pies a cabeza, y no aparecía ninguna moneda y menos un billete. Hasta que finalmente, recordé lo último que me había dicho Shikamaru, ahí se encontraba la respuesta a mi dilema.

-Pero, Sakura se me hace del tipo de persona romántica, llévala a algún lugar 'mágico' como dirían ellas, que tal un hermoso paisaje- sugiere el Nara –Pero no comprendo que es lo que pretendes si no te han dado un chocolate este día-

-Eso es lo de menos. ¡Gracias, Shika!!-

_***_

_Siempre es mejor y de mucho más valor_

_Todo aquello que no ves_

_Mas sin embargo en ello crees_

_Pues lo espiritual saldrá triunfante al final_

_Es justo ya que su valor le des_

_Sea la amistad el amor a la verdad_

_Cosas todas que se encuentran solo en la eternidad_

_Estrellas ilumínenme y que pueda distinguir que dirección debo de seguir_

_***_

Estuve evitándola todo el día, y no pude negar el sentimiento que experimente al verla llorar, alejándose del maldito de mi hermano en todo menos sangre. Obviamente le había rechazado. No sabía si sentirme mejor o peor, pero a toda chica que se le acercaba, era la misma historia. Pero, si quería que mi sorpresa funcionara, debía esperar hasta la noche.

-Solo soporta un poco mas, Sakura-chan…-

Sakura's POV

Creo que fui una tonta… en ningún momento debí pensar que Sasuke-kun se fijaría en mi… yo no existo para el de ninguna manera. Y aquí me ven, como idiota, sufriendo por un cariño no correspondido, que cualquiera se habría dado cuenta hace años, y que aun sigo intentando cambiar. Yo se que tarde o temprano el cambiara de parecer.

-Sakura, han venido a buscarte-

Ilusionada, bajo corriendo las escaleras, sin creer que había venido hasta mi casa, pero al ver quien se encontraba en el umbral, no pude evitar desilusionarme. Me acerque, intentando parecer lo mejor posible ante mi visita. Lo único que me faltaría seria armar una revolución por una insignificancia que me torturaba por dentro, aun cuando ya hubieran pasado horas de aquello.

-Konnban wa, Sakura-chan-

-Naruto… ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí?- pedí forzando una sonrisa.

Naruto's POV

Me sentí triste al verla fingir. Pero recobrando mis ánimos, continúe con el motivo de mi visita.

-Feliz día-

-¿Eh…?-

-Se que no se debe de corresponder hasta el Día Blanco, demo… por las circunstancias quería darte un presente hoy mismo-

-Naruto… no debiste molestarte… además yo no-

-No es molestia, datte bayo. Solo quería saber si me acompañarías esta noche-

-¿Qué tipo de proposición es esa?- su mirada se endureció.

-No pienses mal, Sakura-chan, solo quiero mostrarte algo, es todo-

-¡Kaasan, saldré un momento!-

Cierra la puerta tras si, viéndome fijamente.

-Cualquier cosa extraña y te golpeare ¿quedo claro?-

Asiento rápidamente y la tomo de la mano, guiándole con agilidad. Ella solo se sorprende, pero no se opone, y me deja llevarla hasta donde yo quería. Ya que estábamos próximos, le pedí que se vendara los ojos. Me miro con desconfianza, pero después de sonreírle y asegurarle unas cuarenta veces que todo estaría bien, cumplió mi petición. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, le quite la venda, dejándola contemplar el panorama.

-Naruto… esto es hermoso…- exclama juntando sus manos.

_-No tanto como tu…-_

-¿Por qué nunca había visto este lugar?-

-No te ofendas, pero es un lugar que encontré cuando era niño. Nadie conoce su ubicación y por eso te vende los ojos, pero aun así, creí que te gustaría verlo este día-

-Gracias… nadie hubiera hecho esto por mi- comento con un dejo de amargura en su voz. Seguramente pensando en Sasuke.

-Cuando quieras venir, solo dime, datte bayo- sonrío en ella –Y esta es la mejor parte-

Para cuando las nubes se alejaron y dejaron ver la luna llena por completo, Sakura-chan no podía contener su grito de asombro. Miles de pétalos de sakura caían debido a la suave brisa que nos rodeaba, cayendo en el centro del lago que estaba frente a nosotros. Y como si no fuera suficiente, también las luciérnagas hicieron acto de presencia. Un bello espectáculo natural. Ni siquiera yo pensé que esto sucedería, datte bayo.

Después de contemplarla por una hora aproximadamente, nos encontrábamos de regreso. Me sentía mal por ello, pero le había vuelto a poner la venda hasta salir del bosque. La deje en su casa, y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro me indicaba que había hecho lo correcto.

-No se como compensarte por lo que has hecho por mi-

-Descuida, datte bayo. Me gusta verte feliz, para mi eso es suficiente-

-Algún día te haré sentir igual de feliz, ya veras-

_-Lo siento, Sakura-chan… solo hay una manera de que eso suceda… y dudo que ocurra… tu quieres demasiado a Sasuke-_

-Nos vemos mañana, Naruto. Y gracias de nuevo. Me has hecho sentir especial, nunca olvidare este día-

-Yo tampoco-

Mientras camino a mi hogar una vez mas, observo las estrellas en silencio. Les parecerá estúpido, pero sonrío al firmamento, solo ellas serian testigos de mi felicidad, les agradecí, había logrado que mi flor fuera feliz con algo que no todos apreciarían de la misma manera.

_Estrellas ilumínenme y que pueda distinguir que dirección debo de seguir_

* * *

Dos por el precio de uno, creo que no me puedo quejar... actualizare lo mas pronto posible al menos en estos dos días. Matta shita!


	5. Un Día, Un Sueño

_Un día, Un sueño_

* * *

_***_

_Los valientes luchan contra cualquier adversidad_

_Muestran su crecimiento y gran fortaleza_

_***_

-"¡Sasuke!!"-

-"¡Naruto!!"-

Con un gran estruendo, ambas armas que portábamos chocan, siendo lanzadas en diferentes direcciones. Pero eso no impedía que nos viéramos con odio… no, era la determinación para demostrar que no importando las circunstancias, solo el mas fuerte tendría el orgullo de decirse victorioso. Tanto Kakashi-sensei como Sakura-chan nos observan combatir. Ha pasado el tiempo, pero me alegra ver que al menos no ha sido en vano. Ahora puedo llevar una pelea decente frente a Sasuke. Todo mi entrenamiento si ha servido de algo.

Por ahora solo nos valíamos de nuestros kunai, shuriken y ninjutsu controlados. Único ataque que no teníamos permitidos: tanto el Chidori, como mi Rasengan. Cada golpe que enviamos, era detenido con agilidad y técnica, de ninguna manera admitiría una derrota ante ti, datte bayo.

-"¡Katon: Goukkakyu no Jutsu!"-

Con un ágil brinco apenas logre escapar. Use los árboles como apoyo, pero el envío la bola de fuego por todo el bosque. Si Kakashi-sensei no se mueve rápido, la llama los hubiera alcanzado.

-"¡Naruto baka!! ¡Deja de corretear por donde andamos nosotros!"-

-"¡Pero fue Sasuke-teme quien uso la técnica de fuego!"-

Gran error. Al haberme distraído, mi rival lanzo varios kunai, dejándome clavado en un árbol. Recuerdo escuchar el grito de una emocionada kunoichi.

-"Vaya manera de perder, Naruto"- menciona mi sensei –"Bueno, eso te demuestra que debes mejorar tu concentración"-

-"Pensar que podias ganarme… dobe"-

-"¡Sasuke-kun!! ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Tal y como lo esperaba de ti!"- sus ojitos estaban en forma de corazón.

-"Y bien, con eso finaliza su entrenamiento por hoy, chicos"-

Baje la cabeza, sumamente perplejo. No era posible que todo mi entrenamiento fuera desperdiciado de esa manera, era inaceptable. Aun estaba muy lejos de obtener el respeto que tanto anhelaba. Mire de reojo al pelinegro, como si pidiendo una respuesta. Este solo me devolvió una fría mirada, y comenzó a alejarse. Cosa que todos hicieron sin dudar.

-"¡¿Eh?!!! ¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen en el árbol!"-

Mis suplicas ya no podían ser oídas por mi grupo. Supuse que tendría que apañármelas solo, como cuando hicimos la prueba de los cascabeles. Estuve ahí por diez minutos, mi pelea con Sasuke que comienza a afectarme. Al detenerme a descansar un poco, pude escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban a mi, y yo sin poder defenderme.

-"Dobe. Supuse que aun seguirías ahí"-

Aun cuando mi expresión denotaba molestia, sonreí internamente. Sabía que mi hermano no me dejaría solo.

_***_

_Aquel sueño revelador_

_Hizo que mi corazón_

_Obtuviera el valor_

_Para luchar junto a ti_

_***_

Al sentir los rayos del sol dándome directo en la cara, no tuve mas remedio que levantarme. Estire mi cuerpo, desesperándome por completo. Di un largo bostezo, aun sin muchas ganas. Me dirigí al baño y me eche un poco de agua a la cara. Me quite el gorro que usaba para dormir y comencé a arreglarme. Después de lo sucedido ayer, se notaba que necesitaba entrenar mucho más. Bueno, al menos esa era mi idea, hasta que sentí un temblor, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Ya sabia que era la única cosa que podía causarlo.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, solo para encontrarme, efectivamente, con mi sensei. A veces seguía en misiones con mi equipo, pero también tenia misiones adicionales con Ero-sennin, datte bayo. Claro, cosa que ellos no sabían. Además, de que de no ser por el no conocería ni dominaría el Rasengan.

-"¿Acaso tenemos una nueva misión, datte bayo?"- pido con expectación.

-"Claro que no, Naruto. Yo ando recopilando información"-

-"¿Entonces que haces aquí? Ya decía que no podías controlar esas mañas tuyas, Ero-sennin"-

-"¡Deja de llamarme así!! Tenme un poco de respeto, como al gran Sannin que soy"-

-"Si claro, como no"- murmuro, mis manos tras mi cabeza –"¿A que has venido? No ves que estoy retrasado con mi entrenamiento"- digo mientras camino mas allá de el.

-"Pues vaya forma de entrenar la tuya"- sonríe despectivamente –"Bueno, ya que estas muy ocupado, entonces no te enseñare una nueva técnica"-

Mis orejas reaccionan a ello. Me detengo y le miro con ilusión. El me observa con temor, no se porque se pone así cada vez que finalmente le pongo atención. Corro hasta quedar a su lado, aun con este rostro de idiota.

-"Escuche que tuviste un encuentro de practica, con ese genio, Uchiha"-

-"Ah, si"- dije monótonamente –"Maldito Sasuke, ¡pero yo pronto seré mas fuerte que el!"-

-"Veo que sigues obsesionado con eso"-

-"¡Por supuesto, Ero-sennin! ¡Le demostrare lo talentoso que soy, datte bayo!"-

El me sonríe, como si en complicidad. Me alegraba que el siempre, aunque de maneras muy extrañas, lograba entender mi afán de ser mas fuerte. Fuimos al campo de entrenamiento, me encontraba bastante motivado. Como de costumbre, me había engañado en cuanto al lugar de práctica, puesto que terminamos en el río donde aprendí la técnica de invocación. Fruncí el ceño, evidentemente molesto por lo que estaba haciendo. Todo había sido nuevamente un engaño para poder continuar con su estúpida recopilación de datos, con algo de compañía.

Para cuando se percato de mi molestia, fue porque aquellas chicas ya se habían ido, y me sonrió de manera despreocupada. Aunque mi exterior no lo demostraba, le tenía un gran aprecio y cariño a mi pervertido sensei. Tanto el como Iruka-sensei me han enseñado cosas invaluables, y me han hecho la vida un poco mas alegre… de verdad me agrada pensar que ellos estarán siempre ahí para mi.

-Bueno, quizá en este momento no sea recomendable el enseñarte algo nuevo… nos concentraremos mas en tu control de chakra y algo de taijutsu-

-Oe, eso es algo básico de la Academia, yo quiero aprender jutsus mas impresionantes para derrotar a Sasuke-baka y poder demostrarle a Sakura-chan que soy tan bueno como el teme, datte bayo-

-Jajajaja comprendo eso gaki-

_***_

_Superaremos las pruebas_

_O es que acaso permitirás_

_Que el destino te ate como a los demás_

_***_

Estuvimos varias horas practicando. Para cuando se asomaba el atardecer, finalmente decidimos tomar un descanso. Mi frente estaba perlada por el sudor, el esfuerzo que había hecho durante el día, se veía reflejado en ello. Contemplaba los hermosos tonos rojizos y anaranjados del cielo recostado en la hierba, intentando recuperar el aliento. Ero-sennin se acerco a mí, dándome una varita de pocky como recompensa. Sonrío ante su gesto, el no acostumbra a comportarse de esa manera conmigo.

-Has mejorado bastante- menciona de repente –Me es imposible creer que hace nada eras tan solo un chico revoltoso y sin talento alguno-

Hice un mohín ante su comentario, pero sinceramente apreciaba su interés. Se que el hablaba en mas de un sentido. Después de todo, tener una vida como la mía puede terminar con los sueños e ilusiones de cualquiera, pero no los míos. Yo se que algún día seré Hokage, alguien a quien tendrán que respetar, no me retracto del camino que he elegido. Estoy completamente seguro de que podré contra cualquier prueba que se me presente.

-Realmente, debo decir que admiro tu valor y determinación. Este mundo necesita mas gente como tu-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ero-sennin?-

-Te has esforzado por demostrar que eres todo lo contrario a lo que la mayoría de la gente cree. Tu mismo te estas forjando un futuro, a pesar de todos los contratiempos que se te han presentado a lo largo de todos estos años-

-Hai…- ha logrado deprimirme un poco –Pero se que lo lograre, seré mejor de lo que soy ahora, en cuerpo y alma-

-Jajaja me alegra eso de ti, gaki. Tú eres el futuro que esta aldea necesita-

-No creo que sea para tanto…-

-Créeme- dice viendo el cielo, ahora con algunas estrellas en el –Confío plenamente en ti-

-Arigatou…-

-Tal parece que no importando la situación, tú siempre has de ir en contra de las reglas-

-He dejado eso en el pasado. Ahora que soy un ninja debo dejar algunas cuantas manías, después de todo, el proximo Hokage debe ser una persona a la cual se le respeta por sus acciones jajajaja-

_-Te has atrevido a desafiar a la vida, Naruto. Aunque tu destino parecía ya estar escrito, luchaste para cambiarlo. No te resignaste, has ido contra el peor de los verdugos, y eso es admirable-_

Ero-sennin se ha quedado en silencio, y eso es algo poco común cuando andamos juntos. Sonrío, seguramente estará pensando en chicas. Aunque no tenga el valor de decírselo, para no verme como alguien sentimental, valoro demasiado lo que ha dicho hoy. Incentivos como ese son precisamente los que me ayudan a poder continuar por el arduo camino que he elegido. Deseo de todo corazón que algún día tanto Sakura-chan como Sasuke puedan reconocerme ttebayo. Quiero contagiarle a ese teme todo el optimismo que pueda, que en la vida nada esta escrito, y de ser así, nosotros mismos tenemos el poder de cambiarlo.

_***_

_Con gran valor tú puedes soñar_

_Sin importar lo triste de la realidad_

_El mañana cerca esta por eso_

_No llores mas, lucha con fervor_

_Se audaz transformando tu voluntad_

_En un sueño hecho realidad_

_***_

Un nuevo día ha llegado a Konoha. No puedo negar que me atrae demasiado la idea de quedarme acostado el resto de la mañana. Por culpa de mi estúpido sensei, llegue tarde anoche y casi no he podido pegar el ojo. Seguramente en estos momentos tengo toda la apariencia de un zombie. Me arreglo lo mejor que puedo y me dirijo al puente donde seguramente los demás deben andar esperándome. Mi ánimo se levanta al pensar en que quizá hoy sea el día en que Sakura-chan me acepte por encima de Sasuke. Llego al puente, bastante agitado, y saludo con la acostumbrada efusividad a mi querida pelirrosa y con un gruñido al teme. Viendo que de cualquier manera era temprano, puesto que Kakashi-sensei aun tardaría mas en llegar, me acerque a uno de los postes de practica, y comencé a lanzar patadas y puñetazos en el.

-¿Qué es lo que haces, Naruto? No deberías gastar tu energía antes del entrenamiento-

-Siempre es bueno un calentamiento, Sakura-chan- respondo con determinación –Además, no hay tiempo para descansar cuando mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage algún día-

-Hm, tienes un camino muy largo por delante, dobe-

-Lo se. Y es por eso que no me rendiré ttebayo-

-Nee, Sasuke-kun, si el esta practicando y Kakashi-sensei aun no ha llegado, quizá tu y yo podríamos…-

-No-

Escuchar de nuevo como rechaza a semejante chica linda provoca que me hierva la sangre. No creo que le sea muy difícil al teme poder comprender que el cariño de Sakura-chan le pertenece. Me detengo momentáneamente y la observo con atención. Oficial, ese infeliz ha pedido a gritos que le parta la cara y estoy gustoso de cumplirle el deseo.

-Jamás hagas sufrir a una chica como ella, bastardo-

-¡Naruto!-

Me duele que empiece a reclamarme aun cuando mi intención es defenderla, pero no hay manera en que permita tales actos en mi presencia dattebayo. Se levanta, mirándome fríamente y dando un mensaje que solo entre nosotros podemos entender. A pesar de que aun sigo molesto con el, sonrío internamente al descifrar lo que pretende decirme.

-Eres un baka Naruto, mira que golpear a Sasuke-kun de esa manera- me regaña alterada – ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Hmp-

-Me alegra que no te haya hecho daño- sonríe ella.

-Me voy- anuncio, aunque se que no me habrá escuchado –Entrenaremos después, teme-

Comienzo a alejarme, aun sintiendo la fría mirada de Sasuke sobre mí. No necesitamos palabras para comprendernos, y eso es lo que aprecio de la amistad que tengo con el. Se que estando con ellos, tendré mi meta siempre presente y serán mi incentivo para continuar adelante. Me giro para encarar al pelinegro, dándome cuenta de la sonrisa que enmarca su rostro, y que mi flor no puede ver.

_-Lograras ser un gran Hokage, Naruto. Confío plenamente en ello. Y no solo eso, sabes que en parte, mis acciones lo único que hacen es darte algún tipo de apoyo para que puedas estar con la persona que mereces. Pero nada de eso te quita lo usuratonkachi que eres-_

Se que tanto el como yo, nos entendemos y cumpliremos con todas las metas que nos propongamos. Teniendo el apoyo del otro para lograrlo.

* * *

Una pronta actualización debido a que dudo mucho que pueda ponerme al día tan pronto de nuevo… en fin, espero que lo disfruten, ya que solo falta un capitulo para concluir con este fic, la secuela, no tardara tanto, espero yo. Jane.


End file.
